


Running to you

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "Ellie didn't bother to look at Boyd or anyone else as she pulled her dress up and ran back down the aisle. She kicked her heels off the second the doors shut behind her, they would only slow her down."





	Running to you

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Eyes stared at the man dressed in a suit that sat hunched over on one of the park benches. His tie was tossed beside him, top buttons on his white button up undone, which was also messily untucked from his dress pants.

Two old ladies stopped and exchanged frowns when spotting him. He looked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, and his eyes had a defeated look in them. 

“Should we go check on him?” Francine said to her wife of 20 years.

Sarah was about to agree when their mouths dropped opened spotting a blonde woman in a wedding dress running barefoot towards the depressed looking man. 

“Nick!” She shouted.

The man, Nick's, head snapped up, jumping up from the bench when it seemed to register in his head.

“Ellie?” He choked out, his voice breaking.

The woman, Ellie, threw herself at him. Nick caught her, holding onto her tightly as he seemed to breathe her in almost as if to make sure it really was happening. 

Francine and Sarah glanced at each other with wide smiles before holding hands as they walked off.

He would be okay now.

It seemed another fairy tale was in the works.

* * *

**Thirty minutes earlier**

Ellie would soon be walking down the aisle getting married once more. 

She was happy about it, of course she was, but there was this twisting in her stomach that wouldn't go away. Maybe it was just nerves.

_ You and Boyd haven't been together that long maybe that's why. _

Ellie gritted her teeth together. So they hadn't been together for a year before Boyd proposed, so what that it was only three months later they were getting married?

_ Or maybe it's because you know you're hurting Nick. _

No. She squeezed her eyes shut. Nick was  _ fine _ . He was even coming to her wedding, he had told her he was happy for her and she had seen nothing to indicate he didn't mean it when he said it. 

She loved Boyd. He made her happy, he made her feel content and comfortable. 

_ But you don't want that. You want the adventure Nick makes you feel. You want to be able to joke and tease. You want the passion he makes you feel. You want the rush and thrill. _

Ellie clenched her hands into fists as her parents, Delilah, and Abby came in. 

She had no idea of the “are we really going to let her do this” conversation that had just went on between them, Gibbs, Tim, and her brothers minutes ago. 

“You ready Eleanor?” Barbara asked her.

Ellie smiled and nodded. 

She never paid attention to the fact there were no happy tears shed for her.

* * *

Ellie stood across from Boyd, her stomach doing tumbles. He was smiling widely at her for this was the happiest moment in his life.

She smiled back at him, barely listening to a word the Minister was saying. Her mind kept going back to the seconds conversation she had with Delilah before the walk down the aisle.

_ “I have to know Delilah..did Nick come?” _

_ Delilah gave her a sad smile. “No, I'm sorry hun.” _

“Do you Boyd, take Eleanor to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?"

“I do.”

A smile stayed on her face as her eyes watered. 

“Do you Eleanor, take Boyd to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?"

Ellie felt her throat close up.

* * *

_ “Nick!” She laughed with a squeal, water hitting her in the face. _

_ “Oops!” Nick gave a pretend sheepish look. _

_ “You're so getting it!”  _

_ Ellie dipped her hand in the kitchen sink and splashed it at him. Nick laughed loudly, neither of them caring about the soaked floor or the dishes that were long forgotten. _

* * *

_ “It looks like a blob.” _

_ “It's art Nick!” _

_ “It's a blob.” _

_ Ellie huffed and grabbed his arm to continue pulling him along the art gallery. _

_ “Why'd I take you of all people again?” _

_ “That's what I asked you when you asked me to come!” Nick grumbled. “Jimmy should be here, he'd make sense of blob art.” _

_ “It's not a blob!” _

_ “You know the word blob is kind of funny when you keep saying it-” Ellie yanked on his tie, making a yelping noise escape as she pulled him along. “Well that's just rude.” _

_ “Take it like a man, Nick!” _

_ “Bet you've never said those words before.” _

_ “Oh. My. God. What'd you have for breakfast this morning?!”  _

* * *

_ “Tell me again why you want a cat?” _

_ Ellie sighed. “Because with our jobs it makes it harder to have a dog, cats are more independent.” _

_ “They all look like they're glaring at me.” _

_ She rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the aisle of cages containing cats. Most of them were contently sleeping. “You're just being dramatic.” _

_ Ellie then stopped and carefully stuck her finger through one of the cages containing a black and white cat. The cat meowed and went closer so Ellie could touch it. _

_ “This one is cute.” She said. _

_ When Nick walked over, Ellie took her finger away. he went to reach when suddenly the cat hissed and threw it's tiny paw through the cage. _

_ Nick jumped back with a shout of surprise, eyes wide.  _

_ Ellie burst into laughter turning to the shelter worker who was trying not to laugh herself. _

_ “I want this one!”  _

_ “What?!”  _

* * *

A loud throat clearing broke her out of her memories.

The Minister looked a little annoyed, Boyd looked nervous, and she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

“I-” She swallowed. “I can't. I'm- I'm sorry.”

Ellie didn't bother to look at Boyd or anyone else as she pulled her dress up and ran back down the aisle. She kicked her heels off the second the doors shut behind her, they would only slow her down.

She knew exactly where he'd be. 

* * *

**Present time**

“What..Ellie what the hell are you- your wedding!” Nick pulled away, tripping over his words as he cupped her face in his hands.

Ellie's eyes watered as she smiled at him. “Forget my wedding, it wasn't right Nick.”

“I'm..so confused. You love Boyd, you said yes to marrying him-”

She cut him off kissing him. 

Nick didn't have to think about it as he kissed her back, one of the hands that were on her face moving to tangle in her hair that had fallen out of it's fancy up-do during her run. 

Ellie gripped his suit jacket tightly, both of them holding on as if afraid the other would disappear.

“I was standing up there and realized it didn't feel right..I had been feeling it all day but kept putting it down as nerves but as I was supposed to say ‘I do’ all I could think about was you..I love  _ you _ Nick, not Boyd.” She sniffled as a few tears finally fell. “I've loved you before Boyd even came along, I just didn't realize it.”

Nick laughed a happy laugh as he wiped her tears. “I love you too Ellie.” His face went more serious again. “Knowing it wasn't me you were marrying..it was literally killing me.”

She kissed him softly. “I'm sorry..so so sorry.”

Nick hugged her to him again, breathing in the smell of her shampoo he loved. “You're here now..that's what matters.”

Ellie buried her face in his neck. He could hear her mumble of ‘forever’, making him grin like a crazy person. 

They both knew things would be crazy for a little while with her being a runaway soon-to-be bride, but they had each other now.


End file.
